A Brotherhood Camping Trip
by Gothicthundra
Summary: The Brotherhood, Rogue, and Kurt go on a shycotic camping trip for Spring Break lead by mystique. This is by the mind that brought you Me and My Evil Clone, so be afraid and ready to have fun. Finish
1. Let's go camping!

A Brotherhood Camping Trip

Chapter 1

Mystique Lost It

It was spring break in Bayville and the smallish Victorian house located on the out scerds of Bayville had load music blasting. Since the owners of the house were on spring break, the only adult there was out, with the two girls of the house, to buy some things. The boys who lived in the house were wondering when they would be back. Todd was currently on top of the fridge declaring him self taller then the rest. Lance smiled and went back to typing his speech for Student Council. Fred walked in and looked at Todd, who had known fallen off the fridge, do to Lance.

"Lance why did you do that?" asked Todd, rubbing his head.

"Do what?" asked Lance deviously smug.

"Send a tremor." Said Todd, still on the floor.

"Are you implying I knocked you off the fridge on purpose. I assure you I' am not Pietro." Said Lance in fake out rage.

"But you did." Said Todd standing up and walking over to Lance.

"Did not." Said lance.

"Did to." Said Todd.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"See you just admitted it, yo." Said Todd, with a –Ha- expression on his face.

"I, I, I...." Lance sputtered as Todd walked smugly out of the room. "What Just happened." Asked Lance starring at Fred.

"Hum, Todd just out smarted you, I think." Said Fred scratching his big head.

Just then the doors busted open and in walked Mystique, Wanda, and Tabitha. "WHERE BACK!!" yelled the girls in unison, smiling brightly.

Pietro ran in hopping up and down just as high as Todd could. "What you get, what you get me, what you get me!?" he asked annoyingly.

"Well us girls thought, PIETRO!, knock it off," Pietro sat on the ground as Mystique yelled at him. "As I was saying we decided to go on a camping trip."

"Really." Said Todd, looking down from the top of the stairs

"Yup." Said Wanda, actually smiling.

"Cool." Said Pietro doing a little dance.

"I know." Said Tabitha dancing with him.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Lance, picking up the phone and dialing. "As soon as ya'll pack." Said a girl with short brown hair and white bangs walked in.

"ROGUE!?" staring in shock at her.

"Hey guys." Said a boy behind her.

"KURT!!" once more they starred.

"Well, let's go pack." Said Fred running up the stairs, followed by the rest.

To be Continued

Yes, Mystique is out of it. That's because before writing this I hit her on the head with a bolder.


	2. A New Friend

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 2 A Car Ride  
  
They had left a half hour ago from the Brotherhood house and Todd was squished to the window arguing with the rest. Wanda was sitting a little ways away and was getting annoyed. Their was a sudden thud and the noise stopped. She looked over to see Todd in a very unhealthy possession. His head was jammed against the windshield and he was stuck with a flashlight in his mouth and a disgruntled Kurt jammed next to him.  
  
"Did you shove a flash light in his mouth?" asked Tabitha leaning over the seat.  
  
"Ja, why?" asked Kurt turning to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing it's just now what are we going to use for light?" asked Tabitha, poking the flashlight.  
  
"I'll vash it off." he said with a shrug.  
  
"Where are we going, where are we going?" asked Pietro, hyper but slow.  
  
"Canada." said the girls and Kurt all at once.  
  
"That's pretty far." said Lance starring at a picture of Kitty.  
  
"Not really, it's closer than tha other camping grounds." said Rogue, looking at the map.  
  
The car was silent for a while and then came the hills and allot of 'whoo' 'wee' 'ohh' 'hehe' along with it. Mystique was surprisingly in a good mood, and why not. She had her children and her other adopted family with her, they were going on a camping trip with no interruptions, and to top it all off no magneto.  
  
"100 bottles of pop on the wall, 100 bottles off pop, take one down pass it around, 99 bottles of pop on the wall." all the kids sand in unison (Me and my class sang this on a two hour field trip).  
  
Mystique smiled and then noticed something in the road. "What the.."  
  
The kids looked as well, to their surprise, it was a Mt. Lion cub (SHUT UP!!). "WOW!!" said all the kids.  
  
The car stopped and they all got out, indeed it was a mountain lion cub in Canada, with it's mother body still and cold next to it. Wanda made an 'aww' sound and picked it up. It blinked big green eyes at her and purred (Do they purr).  
  
Soon they were all in the car debating on a name. So far it was between Dasha, and Jade. They had chosen Dasha from the greek language meaning gift from god, and Jade for her green eyes. They all decided on Jade and Mystique said she could stay at the Brotherhood house.  
  
So they drove onwards towards the setting sun. "Aww man she peed on me." said a big freddy voice.  
  
(I know it's upper short, but my brain is not working properly, so PLZ no flames, I'll write more later, but I have & stories to update, and write a song for another one.) 


	3. Bathroom Crisis and a Guest

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 3 Bathroom Crisis and Another Guest  
  
"I have to go pee." said Pietro, bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Where almost there." said Rogue, putting on another coat of lipstick.  
  
"How much further." said Todd, now sitting next to Pietro in fear.  
  
"80 miles." said Mystique, petting Jade.  
  
"WHAT! That's it I'm moving before he pee-s all over, yo." said Todd, hopping next to Kurt.  
  
Pietro's eyes went wide. "Stop the car!" yelled Pietro, mystique stopped and he ran out.  
  
After about five minutes later, they where driving happily along, whistling. Fred had turned on some music, which turned out to be pretty good. Jade was currently setting on Todd's lap sleeping. Then the usual thing started to happen.  
  
"Are we there yet." said Pietro, bored like.  
  
"No" said Mystique, foreseeing the usual.  
  
"Are we there yet."  
  
"No"  
  
"How about now"  
  
"No"  
  
"We there."  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there."  
  
"SHUT UP!!" yelled everyone in the car.  
  
"Okay fine, hey is that Pyro?" asked Pietro pointing at a guy dancing to 'Bootylicious' by: Destiny's Child.  
  
"Hey, I think it is." said Lance, looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Mystique can you drive faster." said Todd, now in the corner farthest a way from John.  
  
"No, Mystique can we pick him up. There's room next to Toad." said Pietro, looking out the window.  
  
"Sure." said Mystique, pulling over.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Todd, now in the corner, so tight, he appeared to be shrinking.  
  
Pietro opened the door. "Hey, John. What are you doing out here?" He asked in wonder.  
  
"Well, Magneto said that we should get more. Then he said particularly me, so he kicked me out." said John, with a smile as his australian accent spoke to the sound of the music.  
  
"Wan't a ride?" asked Kurt, with a smile.  
  
"Sure." said John running in the car as it started to rain.  
  
"You can sit next to Toad." said Wanda, smiling wickedly.  
  
"Oh boy, hey Toad?" asked John happily.  
  
"Fear." was all Todd muttered.  
  
John jumped in and hugged him, with his famous huge Pyro smile. Toad in the mean time, kept trying to jump out of the car. Kurt had ported him back in three times, before switching seats with him. When finally they arrived at the camp ground, covered in mud, but some areas where dry.  
  
"Is there enough room in the tent for John?" asked Fred, looking at the tents.  
  
"Yah, Toad and Kurt's." said Mystique, at this Todd and Kurt began to cry.  
  
"Oh, stop crying, it's just Pyro." Pietro after realizing this. "Oh."  
  
"It's not that bad, and he wouldn't be that way if he hadn't gotten a boulder dropped on his head." Said Tabitha, filing her nails.  
  
"Who did that, anyway?" asked Fred, who had Jade on his shoulder.  
  
"Pitor, but it was an accident." said John, whistling happily.  
  
"Oh." said Fred, setting up HIS tent.  
  
"Well, we best get unpacked before it starts to rain again." said Mystique, opening the trunk.  
  
"Okay." muttered most of the other, grabbing things and setting up.  
  
"So are we going to start a fire later?" asked John, with a smile.  
  
"Uhmm." said all the others beside Todd.  
  
"See what you did." said Todd smugly, before going into his tent.  
  
"He's right, is he not." said Lance, looking dully at John.  
  
"Yup." said all the rest, looking at John.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: Next, pyro get's fire, and the rest get hell. 


	4. Fire Problem and A Missing Dueo

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 4 Fire Problems and The Missing Due-o  
  
Todd and Kurt had decided to build a small wall in front of their tent. They said it was to keep John and his fire away, and so far it looked like a good idea. Mystique was trying to build a fire without John's help, because the first couple times he had set the tree on fire, but had quickly stopped it. Kurt and Todd had made their wall out of small rocks and mud and it had held, even when Pietro tried Dancing on it.  
  
"Can we come in your tent, because Pyro's starting the fire?" asked Lance in fear.  
  
"Why, I thought you wanted him to come." said Todd and Kurt smugly.  
  
"Listen you two, if that fire goes as much as above my waist. I'll make you have a limp for the rest of your life. NOW LET US IN!!!!" yelled Wanda, in anger.  
  
This was answered with the tent flap being zipped up with everyone but her inside. Wanda starred in shock at what they just did, as so she began to whimper (A/N: You would to if you where stuck with fire and Pyro). At that point, she looked to see John, ridding on a flame and dancing once more to Destiny's Child.  
  
"Guys Please. Come on, his fire is in the shape of a giant butt." Said Wanda, pleading as the butt got closer.  
  
The flap opened. "Get in!" yelled Lance, in fear as the butt got near.(A/N: I rhymed)  
  
Wanda dived in, and closed the flap. She was going to slap Kurt and Todd, but they were not there. She looked around, but they where gone. Fred seemed to be looking for them as well. She almost laughed when she saw Jade sleeping on his head.  
  
"Hey, where's fluffy and slimy?" asked Pietro looking around.  
  
After this remark, he was hit in the head by all the girls but Wanda. "I was just about to ask the same question." said Wanda.  
  
"They went to go take a leak." said Tabitha, looking out the other side of the tent.  
  
"You mean, I could have got in through there instead of begging?" asked Wanda plainly.  
  
"Yup." said everyone at once, Wanda simply gowned.  
  
2 HOURS LATER ......  
  
"Where the heck are they?" asked Mystique in anger.  
  
It was getting dark fast, and there was no sign of Kurt or Todd. Everyone was looking best they could, without getting lost themselves. John was flirting with Wanda, by making little fire witches. The little act just made her even more angry. Tabitha came out of the woods in a panic, holding what looked like Todd's shoe.  
  
"I saw some red stuff and then I found this". Said Tabitha on the verge of tears. (A/N: Don't worry, you'll get it soon. They are not dead, it's called cool-aid).  
  
"Well, maybe he was jumping and lost his shoe, and he did have cool-aid with him. I bet the two of them put it there for a reason." said Rogue a little nervous.  
  
"What for, it's only good to attract hummingbirds, and ants." Said Pyro being dumb again.  
  
"Maybe to get a certain witch to feel bad for scaring them." said Lance, looking at Wanda.  
  
"Why would ants and humming birds make her feel sorry?" asked Pyro.  
  
"Yah, why would they?" said Fred stroking Jade.  
  
"That's a good question?" asked Pietro.  
  
"No you morons, to make her think something happened to them. Although there is possible that it was blood." said Mystique now getting a little worried.  
  
"What if they accidently dropped the cool-aid and shoe. They were quite a ways a way. It also looked like Toad was hopping, so." said Tabitha, feeling better.  
  
"Leave it to those idiots to get lost in the woods." said Wanda, rolling her eyes.  
  
"But. Isn't it possible that Nightcreeper dropped the cool-aid when someone hit him on the head and carried him a way. Then when Toad got hit on the head, his shoe fell of when he was lifted up. You got to admit his shoes do come off a lot." said Pietro, in wonder.  
  
"Pietro that's the dumbest, but smartest thing you've ever said." said Wanda in great shock, as the rest starred open mouthed at him.  
  
"Why thank .... Hey." said Pietro in anger near the end.  
  
"Well, should we go look for them, what if their hurt?" asked Fred, a scarred look coming across his face.  
  
"Oh fine, come on." said Mystique walking into a path.  
  
"There not hurt. They are probably mad at me." said Wanda, yelling as the others left.  
  
A LITTLE WAYS AWAY ....  
  
"Kurt, you awake yo?" asked Todd, as him and a sleeping Kurt where stuck in some vines.  
  
Todd remembered what happened. He and Kurt decided to look around when an old hunting trap swallowed them, ending with them getting tangled in vines. Then a large rock had fallen on Kurt's head. The only people who could save them was the others. If they had found the shoe he had lost and the cool-aid Kurt spilt, they where going the wrong way. They had done that as a trail marker, but had gone the opposite direction. Now they where stuck in a large, covered up hole, in a forest. They couldn't port out, because Kurt was knocked out.  
  
"I hope they find us." said Todd as the vines where wrapped around his neck, If he moved he would be hung to the pit below.  
  
To Be continued  
  
A/N: So what do you think? 


	5. Wanda To The Rescue and Did You Slap My ...

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 5 Wanda To The Rescue and "Did You Slap My Butt?"  
  
Wanda stood by the now dying fire, trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she thought she heard Todd and Kurt scream for help, but awoke with silence. She heard some rustling in the bush, and the group came out, minus Todd and Kurt.  
  
"I'm worried, it's really dark out." Said Rogue, going from mean Goth to worried big sister.  
  
"Hey, didn't Badger say something about old hunting traps out here?" asked Tabitha in wonder.  
  
"Yah, but they'd be farther out to the river, that way when the caught an animal it would drowned when the current went faster near night fall." Said Rogue, knowing that those two wouldn't be dumb enough to go that far.  
  
They tried to sleep, over thinking where they looked that night. Wanda did not give those two as much credit as Rogue. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them stuck in a hole or drowning. Then she heard a muffled yell, she figured it was just her imagination. Then this time she heard when she knew she was wide awake, and she heard two people in pain yelling.  
  
"I just have to see if I'm hearing this or not." She got out of the tent and got a torch and set it on fire.  
  
She walked towards the yell and almost feel in a huge hole. At closer look she saw the two of them, they where both almost under water. The thing that freaked her out was the fact that they where not awake, but she had heard yelling. She looked at how they where stuck in the vines.  
  
Kurt was basically tangled around his arms and legs, some around his tail. Todd on the other hand, looked like he had struggled and got tangled even more. The ropes holding him from falling, was the one breaking under him and the one wrapped around his neck. There was only one choice.  
  
"GUYS I FOUND THEM HURRY!!!" was all she could say why she waited for the rest.  
  
AT THE CAMP.....  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Tabitha as everyone jumped up.  
  
"Yah I did." said Rogue, with the rest nodding.  
  
"Well, why are we still here?" asked Lance as he ran in his boxers towards the yell.  
  
The rest followed, still in there PJ's. Tabitha couldn't help but laugh at Pietro's tweetie boxers. Rogue laughed at Lance's pink heart ones, it also didn't help that Rogue took a picture. Lance didn't hear the click, but Pietro who was running fast as usual. The only difference was he was slower, because he was trying to put on his pants.  
  
As they ran, Pietro smacked Tabitha's Butt. "Did You Slap My Butt?" asked Tabitha in anger.  
  
Back where Wanda was. She had tried to stop the current by hexing it, with no success. Pietro was there in a gust of wind, followed by Tabitha, Lance, Rogue, Fred, and Mystique in the shape of an owl. Last but not least Jade ran happily behind Lance.  
  
"Where?" was all they said, well except Jade she just growled at a mouse.  
  
"In here, the water's rising and there both asleep." said Wanda franticly.  
  
After Wanda said this, she heard the two voices again. She then remembered that they appeared to be around five or six, but they where coming from Kurt and Todd. This made Wanda very confused, how could she hear there voices especially since it was five or six.  
  
"Oh, man this is like when I was a kid." said Rogue, clutching her head.  
  
"Rogue. Are you having another power surge?" asked Mystique in worry.  
  
"No, just calling Jean's power and reading their mind. I think Wanda can hear them too." said Rogue sitting on the ground.  
  
"Yah I can, but why do they sound little?" asked Wanda, looking at the pit.  
  
"Can we talk about this later sheila's? I mean if we don't get them out soon, there going to be dead." said John scarred.  
  
"Why Pyro, that is the most smartest thing you've said ever." Said Tabitha, in shock.  
  
Before he could say anything she kissed him. He jumped up and clutched a tree branch, which broke and feel on the ground. He lifted up the branch and tried to get Tabitha away.  
  
"Stay away Boom Boom, my heart belongs to another." said John, going into his poetic mode.  
  
"Who?" asked Fred.  
  
"My fire sheila. Her dark brown hair and tropical skin. Those beautiful brown eyes, so slim and beautiful." Said John, in loving mode.  
  
"Amanda, because Kurt would strangle you for even looking at her." Said Lance, backing away from him.  
  
"No, you idiot. Amara, Magma." said John in anger.  
  
"Uhm, guys the waters rising down here, yo." Said Todd, becoming awake and fearful.  
  
"Oh my god, I almost forgot." Said half the group, except for a few trying to think of a way to get them.  
  
John picked up his branch and dropped it down there. With that he hit the vines and almost made Todd's bottom rope snap, but it actually just pulled his neck rope tighter and made him breath heavy. John was rewarded with a lot of smacks in the head.  
  
"We got to save them." said Rogue, she was actually crying.  
  
"Okay Rogue, it's not like there dead, stop freaking out. Other wise I'm going to freak out." Said Pietro, beginning to cry.  
  
"You don't understand, I had two friends when I was little. They drowned when they fell in a hunting hole. I couldn't get to them and they died, right in front of me." Rogue began to cry harder.  
  
(A/N: I just though it would mess with all of your minds. Wait until the next chapter to get more creepy information.)  
  
Pietro tried to comfort her, but she punched him in the nose. Wanda and Tabitha rigged up a vine like thing so they could get them. Before the knew it they had Kurt out and awake, but not for long as Rogue hugged him tightly without any gloves. Wanda was trying to get the vines off of Todd's neck, but they kept getting pulled tighter.  
  
"A little help people?" asked Wanda.  
  
John slid down a bit near the hole and took out a switch blade from his shorts. He cut at the rope that was choking Todd. With in seconds the rope was off, but the rope below broke as soon as the rope was cut. Wanda and John grabbed one of his hands, and pulled him up.  
  
After a few hugs and kisses (from Tabitha and Mystique) all of them headed back to the camp ground to share some moments with each other. Kurt and Todd where still a little tired, but not much.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: I know it was pitiful, but please review. 


	6. Gettin To Know Each Other

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 6 Getting To Know Each Other  
  
After returning back to the camp, the group had decided that they couldn't sleep. So now they where all sitting around a nice, warm, and big fire. John had taken the liberty of keeping the fire at a certain hight. After the had got comfortable, Kurt and Todd had fallen asleep.  
  
"Rogue, what where you talking about earlier?" asked Pietro, hugging Tabitha tightly.  
  
"I'll tell yah. When I was 6 I had two friends, they where my best friends. The smallest was named Tony, he was 5. The oldest was named Jack, he was 7. They where both really annoying. Well one day Jack had has an idea to go by the swamp lands, I didn't want to but I went to keep them out of trouble. Well there was a big hole near the swamp and when we where walking they feel in, I grabbed hold of a tree branch. I ran to go get help, but by the time I got back with help, the water had already engulfed them and they where dead. I blamed it on myself." Said Rogue starting to cry.  
  
Lance and Fred comforted her, as the rest sat there quietly. John was now sitting in the fire, wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked about to say something, but he didn't. Rogue had stopped crying and was now looking at John, with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"John?" asked Rogue in wonder.  
  
"I was cold." he said plainly.  
  
A Few people scooted away from him. "Well anyone else have any stories?" asked Pietro, looking around. Kurt raised his hand.  
  
"Go for it, wait I thought you two where sleeping?" asked Lance in shock.  
  
"Nope." they both said.  
  
"Okay, then tell us the story." said Pietro getting cranky.  
  
"Well when I was younger my adopted parents took me to main for a summer. That's where Rogue and Todd lived at that time (A/N: I can do this if I want). Well any ways I never talked and Todd was the one who protected younger kids, and Rogue dressed up as a pink and black witch and ran around trying to capture us. Also it was pretty funny when we ran up in the tree house and through jelly filled balloons at her." said Kurt really fast and plane like.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, including Kurt and Todd. The rest laughed even harder when Rogue chased them around the fire, yelling many un- ladylike things at them. After about 15 minutes Kurt and Todd had taken to sitting in a tall tree, and laughing at Rogue.  
  
"Okay, any more stories?" asked Tabitha, trying to stop laughing.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N: I know it was really short, but I need some ideas. Give me an idea in 10 words or less. Please! 


	7. The Fanally

A Brotherhood Camping Trip Chapter 7 The End  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.....  
  
"I think we should go home today." said Mystique starting to take down the tent.  
  
"Yah." said everyone getting up, and taking down thier tents.  
  
Everyone packed whille John sat on the fire, and began to wine. Rogue and Wanda poured a bucket of water on his head and through the bucket in the bag. John began to cry, and have a fit. The only thing he got was a bunch of stares and Pietro stepping on him and used him as a foot stool.  
  
"Okay, everyone in the car, and someone put a towel down for Pyro." said Mystique, going in a bad mood.  
  
"Okay." said Pietro putting a towel in the back seat.  
  
This time on the way back Pietro and Lance sat with John in the back seat. Pietro and John where getting along nicely, which meant poor Lance had to listen to thier crazy talk. Fred, Todd and Kurt where talking about food and stuff. On the way someone had to go to the bathroom, which was Pietro again.  
  
They stopped. "Okay, this is the exact same place I went before." he said getting back into the car.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Fred, conffused.  
  
"I left my shoelace here." Said Pietro, putting his shoe lace back on.  
  
"O--kay." said Lance.  
  
"He needs help." said Pietro whispering to the others.  
  
"Pietro needs, help. Im not as sure its just him." whispered Todd to Kurt.  
  
"I think you right." said Kurt whispering back to him.  
  
"Hey, where am I going to go?" asked John, now thinking about it.  
  
"You can come to the Hood House." said Pietro with a smile.  
  
"NOOO!!!" yelled all the Brotherhood, except Mystique.  
  
"Oh, please can he come Mystique." Pietro did a puppy face.  
  
"Sure, whatever." said Mystique driving faster.  
  
"Thanks." said John, his grin getting big.  
  
BROTHERHOOD HOUSE, AN HOUR LATER....  
  
"Note to self, never allow the Acylots in my house or take people camping ever again." said Mystique as the firemen came and put out the house.  
  
(A/N: IF your wondering about Jade, she found a nice wolf family in the woods and livid Happily ever after, but thats another story).  
  
FIN  
  
Short but ended, bow 


End file.
